Many types of input/output (I/O) devices are connected to central systems through cables. In the case of an input device, the cable carries data from the device to the central system. For output devices, the cable passes data from the central system to the device. Additionally, cables may be used to convey data both to and from a central system in the case of cables for connecting transceiver devices. Various specific cable connector designs (sometimes referred to as “plugs”) exist for plugging cables into a central system. Specific cable connector designs are often incompatible with each other, requiring a central system to include different types of slots (sometimes referred to as “receptacles” or “jacks”), so that different I/O devices can be connected. As a result, when a person must connect a number of I/O devices to a central system, that person may be faced with multiple different slots for inserting one or more cable connectors. For many users, the task of correctly connecting one or more I/O devices to the central system can be confusing and difficult. If a given cable is not correctly connected to the appropriate input slot, the associated I/O device will not function as it is intended within the overall system. In some cases, improper connection of a cable for an I/O device may result in damage to the central system, or to the I/O device. In particular, when a system is designed for use by a disabled person, correctly interconnecting even a single I/O device to a central system having multiple, dissimilar cable slots can present a significant challenge.
It is also often necessary to configure a central system to reflect which specific I/O devices are connected to it. In a given operational environment, where some number of I/O devices are present, the central system must determine which slots are being used, as well as the types of the I/O devices that are connected to those slots. This information is needed so that the central system can correctly operate with the I/O devices that are connected to it, in terms of data formats and protocols with respect to specific slots. Moreover, the central system may also need configuration information reflecting characteristics of the specific user that is interfacing through a given I/O device or devices. Such user-specific configuration information may be relevant, for example, in performing user-specific processing by the central system, such as speech recognition.
In the context of system maintenance and support, it is further helpful to be able to be able to conveniently determine, for example from a remote management station, the types of I/O devices that are connected to specific slots in the central system. Without such information, trouble-shooting may be difficult or impossible. In addition, it may be desirable for the central system to prevent certain types of I/O devices from being connected to it, even when a connector is correctly physically connected for that device. In this way, the device manufacturer can control which I/O devices are permitted to be connected to the central system.
Accordingly, as set forth above, it would be desirable to have a new system for connecting I/O devices to a central system that enables the I/O devices to be connected to any slot in any order provided by the central system. The system should enable the central system to automatically determine the presence of an I/O device connected to one of the slots in the central system, automatically determine the type of the I/O device connected to the slot, and automatically determine characteristics of a user, without the need for explicit configuration of the central system by the user in this regard. The system should further be capable of passing on the automatically determined configuration information regarding the I/O devices and/or the user to a technician or maintenance engineer for support and troubleshooting of the system.